Power storage apparatuses have two or more module batteries arranged in an array and connected through wiring. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a power storage apparatus that includes 40 module batteries arranged in an array, and in which each five of the module batteries arranged in the up-down direction are connected through interstage wires.